It's to late to apologize
by define crazy
Summary: Gabriel informs his older brothers that it really is to late to apologize to him after what they have done. My first song fic.


An. The song is Apologize by timberlake.

One of the most dangerous things ever has just happened. Gabriel had just become bored. He had nothing to do which was saying something seeing as he was an Archangel turned trickster. He chewed on a chocolate bar as he tried to think of something to do. He suddenly perked up before deflating. No he couldn't do that with pissing little Cassie off. He smirked at the thought and snapped up another chocolate bar.

What could he do? He could always listen to the radio to see if they anywhere or anyone important that he could prank. Gabriel nodded his in agreement with himself and switched on his radio. "Ok folks that were Katy Perry with 'I kissed a girl.' The next song is 'Beelz' By Stephen Lynch. Enjoy because it's freaken hilarious." An evil grin stretched over Gabriel's face as the song came on. This so perfect. Thank you father.

Gabriel disappeared and ducked behind a tree when he reappeared. He poked his head around the tree trunk and quickly hid his head again. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. In the middle of the field where Gabriel appeared was Lucifer, Michael and team free will. Damn he thought only Lucifer and a few demons, which Gabriel could get rid of, would be here. He wasn't prepared for Michael and the wierdchesters.

Gabriel sighed and turned to move from his hiding place. He froze when he felt the cold metal of a blade next to the skin of his neck. "Turn around slowly and if you try anything I will kill you." Gabriel swore mentally. He turned around and came face to face to Raphael. Gabriel waited for Raphael to identify him but he didn't seem to realize who Gabriel was. "Move." Gabriel turned and walked out into the open with Raphael still holding his blade to Gabriel's neck.

Raphael stopped forcing Gabriel to stop as well for risk get his throat cut. "Michael I found this one behind the trees. What do you want me to do with them?" Gabriel waited for Michael to discover who he was but he seems obvious to whom he was. "Lucifer is it one of yours as well? "Lucifer lazily glanced over at Gabriel and did a double take. "No that's impossible. You're dead. I killed you myself." Lucifer walked forward slowly. Michael frowned at Lucifer. "What do you mean 'they're dead?' They're standing right in front of you."

Lucifer ignored Michael and kept walked to a nervous looking Gabriel. Raphael glared at Lucifer and took a step back. "Who is this Lucifer?" Gabriel gulped and prepared for the shock. Lucifer didn't answer and kept staring at Gabriel. Unfortuenly Dean Winchester did answer. "That's your brother Gabriel." Complete and utter silence. Gabriel glanced between a Michael and a confused Lucifer. "Thank you, you stupid asshole."

This seemed to snap Michael out of his shock. "Gabriel?" Michael reached out with his grace and gently touched it to Gabriel's. Michael shuddered as it confirmed that it was Gabriel. "How are you alive Gabriel? I stabbed you in the stomach myself." Revealing that he stabbed Gabriel in the stomach in front of Michael was about the stupidest thing Lucifer had ever done. "YOU WHAT? "Gabriel took a step back in fear.

Lucifer cowered in the face of Michael's wrath. He seemed to realize what he was doing and took a step forward. "He chose to side with the humans. The filthy mud monkeys." Here Gabriel regained his snark. "You do know only men are filthy mud monkeys. The women are meaty rib monkeys." Dean tried and failed to cover his laugh with a cough. Lucifer first glared at Dean then Gabriel. "Hush Gabriel. You are not helping." Gabriel shut his mouth knowing better then to not listen to Michael now.

Gabriel twisted a bit as he scanned the area for a certain blue eyed angel. He smiled when he saw Castiel standing next to Sam. Castiel nodded his head at Gabriel when he waved. Lucifer growled at Michael and soon that where having a shouting match. Raphael took a few steps back pulled his little brother away from the fight. Gabriel frowned in confusion when Castiel disappeared with the Winchesters. He realized why Castiel left when Lucifer started attacking Michael.

Gabriel felt Raphael's arms disappear from around him as Raphael threw himself into the battle. He watched in horror as his older brothers attacked each other. He looked around hoping for something he could use to separate his brothers. Gabriel started to panic when Lucifer, Michael and Raphael pulled out their blades. So he did something he hasn't done since he Heaven. He unleashed his true form.

Lucifer lunged at Michael, blade saw Raphael leap up from where Lucifer had thrown him just a moment ago. All the air suddenly rushed out of his lungs as he was thrown backwards by a wave of power. Lucifer flew back and smashed into a headstone. Michael faired a bit better and rolled when he hit the ground. Raphael was behind a tombstone so he was untouched by the wave of power that flew from looked up and gazed upon the beauty and power that was the his brother the Archangel Gabriel in all his glory.

He was…unbelievable. Sublime. To try and explain what Gabriel looked like would be like trying to describe the sunset to a blind person. It would be an insult to even try that kind of beauty. "Michael, Raphael, Lucifer." Their names, simple and familiar, but his voice was enticing and made it sound like a wind chime blowing in the breeze or a piano being played in the distance. Music, wonderful and entrancing.

"There are no words to describe your stupidity brothers. Father leaves and you think you can start the apocalypse while He's gone? Have you forgotten one tiny little fact? That I haven't blown the horn of truth! I haven't signalled the end yet and you are ripping each apart. No wonder Father left us. He probably knew this was going to happen. I wish He didn't resurrect me."

Gabriel waved what could of been called his arm and the his three older brothers landed on the ground with a thump. He groaned and began to lift his body off the ground when Michael landed on him. Lucifer fell back to the ground and turned to his head to get it out from under Michael. "Get off me now Michael." Michael didn't have time to answer as Raphael landed on him. Lucifer moaned in pain from where he was at the bottom of the angel pile. "I always knew you liked being bottom Lucifer." Lucifer glared at Gabriel who was leaning against a tree.

Raphael rolled off Michael and looked around the area his little brother had just dropped him jaw fell open when he recognized the place as Eden. Michael stood up and walked to his 2nd brother's side. "How did he throw us all the way to Heaven?" Lucifer laughed harshly for behind them. "This isn't Heaven. It's just some make believe world Gabriel gas thrown us into." Lucifer turned back to Gabriel but he wasn't there anymore.

Gabriel's voice came from all around them as he started saying "I remember once upon a time when there was no fighting between you. Where did that go? I thought that you would always be there for me. I thought that I could always trust my family. Now, you have all proven that the only people I can trust are Castiel and Father. I loved you brothers, and you betrayed that love. It's too late to apologize now. I hope you listen long and hard to the words. Once it is over, the universe will let you out. Don't go looking for me brothers. If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Goodbye." With these last words, a song started playing.

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me**  
**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**  
**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground**

By the end of the song all of the brothers were crying, even Gabriel, though the others didn't know that. The reality let them go and the older brothers nodded. They had a little brother to find.


End file.
